Toon Shooters (Flash)
Overview As of June 2011 the original version developed on Adobe flash was primarily hosted by Kongregate. It can be played here. Update History New stages and new characters are added. It is renames as "Toon Shooters: Rise of the fleet". 'Stages' The first five targets are immediate threats on Earths land and sea, your early missions are to clean up at home before going further into space and alien dimensions. 1 The Village - Crushinator Otis' home town is flattened by the crushinator, many villagers got stomped but help is on the way! This map is like a tasting menu to give first time players a quick experience of the explosive action and variety of the game. The Crushinator being the mascot figure of the game, something that once players have seen it, sticks in the head. 2 Sky Line - Sky Breaker The second emergency rescue is to relieve the city skies from the gloom of the giant space cruiser. 3 Risky Woods - Scourge From the forest a large armoured tank appraoches slowly, its weak point is only exposed for a short time so accuracy of timing is crucial. On the iPhone version this map features floating mines and a different boss design - a large train. 4 Desert - Castle Hydra The Fortress is the first big wall to pass. A wall where many noob pilots have perished. 5 Purple Sea - Herve The battleship is heavily armoured and equipped the first test of bullet hell. This was the first map that was decided not to be included for iPhone version, atleast for the initial launch. The Authors felt that there were too many maps on earth and the iPhone audience should at this point get a taste of something very different. 6 Space blockade - The Pride A blockade of webs fill up the screen and pilots must open paths to navigate through. A dog fight awaits at the other side with a squadron of freelancers. The iPhone version boss is called the swarm 7 Bio Lab - Kojorius High speed flying in a maze to reach the biological weapon, a nest of giant birds. 8 Cloning Station - Dance of the Vans The vans are delivering weapons and materials to build a new base. Careful not to get run over by the busy traffic. This stage is also a milestone to pass and many pilots get stuck here. The key is not to try to destroy the vans but to find the safe passages to get past them. This is the first very hard stage as it is in the spirit of the old school, very cramped and you can only make a few mistakes, it also requires memory. Called Cloning Station on the iphone version, this stage caused an uprage as some people claimed to have died 30 times on it, in the update it got improved to be easier, less cramped and a new feature added. 9 The Mountains - Bruticus In the mountains Bruticus awaits the challenge from earth. This is a short, fast moving stage that is good for making a fast buck, gaining exp collecting a helper pet. The main challenge is the encounter with Bruticus. 10 Phantom Ship - Tyberius A large and fully equipped command cruiser prepares to take off, dont let it reach its destination. 11 Town under Seige - Bull Ox A town is under attack, lead by the bomber called Bull Ox. It is surrounded by supporter ships including a healer ship. You may find it easier to take out one or both of his sidekicks before concentrating on the main bomber. This was considered by the Author as one of the weakest designed maps and bosses, during a dry patch where inspiration and new ideas were just hard to find. After this map there followed a long break before a new map finally emerged in the form of the Space Junkyard. 12 Molten Furnace - Cancer Populated by giant aliens and the first encounter with the dreaded hunter ships. You need upward firing weapons to stand a chance against Cancer. 13 Guardians Gate - The Atomic Boys Seven guardians stand in your way of passing the gate. In the iPhone version the guardian boys driving the speeders were improved and given a proper name. 14 Cavern - Lord of the Owls The Cavern is a place from which the last crew never returned, go inside and find out why. 15 Decayed City - Invidious An old underground city populated by deadly mutants. 16 City Invasion - Black Bird The Blackbird Squadron of bombers attacks the city, the boss is armed with a cloaking device. 17 The Long Tunnel - Gnasher The target is hidden deep inside the tunnel, we only know that it's very long and very heavily guarded. For the update V8.4 a number of maps were shortened and made easier, this one was particularly problematic to the players at the time. The other maps were Acid Cave, Construction Base and Town Seige. 18 Acid Cave - Tumbler Pass into the cave and watch out for the crustacian creatures, soft shell crabs and hard shell robot lobsters. Lets peel some prawns! 19 Secret Construction Base - Metroplex There is a base under construction but its weapon systems are already online, thats why we are sending u in there. This stage is filled with very quick moving vans that build trails of walls and structures, blocking your way. You can break open a path through some of these walls, while other walls are indestructable and you will need to find another opening. 20 Space Junkyard - Satellite Straxus A nearby space station was destroyed leaving behind a junkyard of scrap. You will also encounter a fleet of large alien vessels, try to reach Straxus with a lot of HP as this is a long fight and this is the first time a boss fight involves progressively harder attack phases. This stage was the longest awaited stage as the Author spent 11 weeks making the I-Phone version and then a few more weeks before finding new inspiration (Thank god for R-Type 3 and Carrier Airwing) 21 Tainted Depths - Karnivore Karnivore lurks in the tainted depths, a long stage with tricky aliens ships and large snakes. When he opens his mouth for attack, aim for the prawn. 22 The Den - Royal Embryos A breeding ground for growing an army of deadly aliens. Here you encounter a large army of clones of the newest and toughest aliens and biological weapons. After the initial launch the game got a suprisingly good response as players quickly finished 14 maps, they simply were not hard enough and the game was too short! The Den was the first new map added, a proper respectable final stage that was long and extremely tough to keep the hardcore gamers happy for a while. 23 The Fleet - Cyclonius Instead of bullet hell, this map introduces a fleet of thousands of fighters, hundreds of cruisers, and a gigantic command ship - Plane Hell. Take down as many as you can and then encounter Cyclonius. Possibly the most epic map of the game, this dogfight scenario was inspired by the Battle of Endor scene from Return of the Jedi. 24 The Arsenal - Recycler Chamber The arsenal has a large supply of guardians standing by, there are 2 cores in the recycler room which both must be destroyed at the same time otherwise they will respawn after a short time. 'Characters' 'Otis' *'Type:' Air *'Shot: '''Straight single fire machine gun *'Special 1:' Vertical bomb *'Special 2:' Quad homing missile *'Cost:' Free *'Vehicle Name:' Redemption *'Species:' Common Pink Pot-Bellied Sparrow 'Background' Although seen as the bog standard fighter, mastery of Otis' bombing and missile skills can be very powerful and a sign of a pro. He also has the widest gun out of the flying characters. Otis enjoyed appearances in previous games of sooff.com - eggwar, skipping and 4 VS 4 battle tetrix where he was the default main character. 'Daisy' *'Type:' Land *'Shot: 360 single fire machine gun *'''Special 1: Vertical bomb *'Special 2: '''Ring of fire *'Cost:' Free *'Vehicle Name:' Taxi *'Species:' Unknown (''rumoured: Marshmellius / Sushi Rice / Puffy Cottonhead / hallo kitty rip off) 'Background' With the arrival of Daisy, the first land unit with rotating turret, Toon Shooters evolved into another dimension and was no longer just a co-op plane shooter. This is one of the most important features of the game and was copied from the forgotten game Silk Worm. In the iPhone version Daisy is a flying 360 character, more powerful and expensive. 'Career' Daisy started out as a hallo kitty rip off in his debut game Daisy's Day Out ''for the iphone, most people thought he was a lump of sushi rice and it was decided in a last minute ammendment of the games description that Daisy was a boy. Daisy's first day out enjoyed a spell in Taiwan and Hong Kong but was soon flushed down the toilet of oblivion that is the App Store. Daisy was unemployed for a few months till given a new role as one of the main characters in Toon Shooter. 'Gary' *'Type:' Air *'Shot: Horizontal front & back laser gun *'''Special 1: Ring of fire *'Special 2: '''Plasma stream *'Cost:' $400,000 *'Vehicle Name:' Snake Eater *'Species:' Dog ''(rumoured: Wolf) 'Background' His plane carries fewer weapons but makes up for that with his permanent rear shot, concentrated forward firepower and agility. Gary first appeared in the game "Rise of the Robot Dogs" as owner of Gary's Robot Factory. On the iPhone version his Ring of Fire is improved to block enemy bullets and act as a temporary shield, in both games he is the cheapest purchasable character and offers great value. 'Angelica' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'Forward and diagonal down machine gun. *'Special 1:'' ''Diagonal up laser *'Special 2: '''Surfer missile *'Cost:' $600,000 (high maintenance, hidden fees) *'Vehicle Name: 'Chopper d'Angelica '(sponsored by LV & Prada) *'Species:' Hong Kong Girl 'Background' The slowest plane, but thats because its packed full of weapons including a permanent ground gun, an upwards gun and lots of surfer missiles, and tough armor plating. Angelica graduated during the recession and took on freelance jobs from an underground agency which involved flying choppers and bombing targets or providing support in dogfight missions. Angelica wanted the money to buy nice shoes and LV bags, but wasnt proud of her new found talent. When the opportunity came to join the fight for her home she knew it was time to give something back to society. 'Ben Bailey' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' '360 spread fire *'Special 1:'' ''Three way laser *'Special 2: '''Homing Missiles *'Cost:' $1200,000 *'Species:' Boy 'Background' Ben is a rich kid who lives for a rush. He was brought up on starwars, transformers and ID4 and dreams of adventures in space, now his dream is realized as he blasts off do defend earth, flying alongside his earth compatriots including the president, to destroy a fleet of big triangle ships. What a lovely boy! 'Big Ted' *'Type:' Air *'Special 1:' Catterpillar Laser *'Special 2: Healing *'''Cost: $1600,000 *'Species:' Bear Man, from bearidise *'Accessories': Rear Guard 'Background' Big Ted is a healer for the team and also has invincibility, a permanent rear shield and surface crawling lasers. When hes not fighting for his home planet his regular job is in the farm of Bearadise where he has a starring role, and his face is used as the farms logo design. 'Engelbert' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'Forward and diagonal up shells. *'Special 1:'' ''Bomb *'Special 2: '''Rain Storm *'Cost:' $2,000,000 *'Species:' Humpty *'Vehicle Name:' R20 Bearwing '''Background' Engelbert joined the resistance and quickly learned to fly his dads plane the R20 Bearwing, and got handy with teamwork and defensive formations. Englebert uses a split shell gun that is stronger than the regular gun, altho thinner and requires more skillful aiming. He has a short supply of regular bombs but the main weapon is the rain storm which provides a few seconds of invincibility and heavy damage. 'Calbee' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' '360 Short range super shells *'Special 1: Laser Beam *'Special 2: '''Melee *'Cost:' $2,000,000 *'Species:' Trooper Unit '''Background' Calbee is mainly used for close combat heavy damage but his shield pulls him out of sticky situations. He does also carry a long range heavy laser of limited supply. calbee's really just a baked bin can sealer but got drafted. As a trooper unit, Calbee and his mates are always sent in first to do the dangerous work and get sacrificed, this makes him sad. 'Paul' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'Full Forward. *'Special 1:'' ''Napalm Bombs *'Special 2: '''Rear Shot *'Cost:' $3,000,000 *'Vehicle Name: 'Arrowhead' '(customized, tweaked) *'Species:' Japanese Accountant Background Paul left his accounting job to join an underground mercenary clan and greatly honed his flying skills. He is much bigger than otis and the other flyers but relies on skillful weaving and bending to dodge bullets (like mister whats his name from the matrix). Pauls style of effortless simplicity relies on a regular straight gun, manoeuvrability and heavy bombshells. 'Buttercup' *'Type:' Land *'Shot:' '360 shells *'Special 1:'' ''Plasma *'Special 2: '''Rain Storm *'Cost:' $3,500,000 *'Species 1:' Dog *'Species 2:' Girl '''Background' Buttercup is a high damage land unit who also carries the rain bomb for invincibility. 'Neil' *'Type:' Air *'Shot:' 'forward shells *'Special 1: Comb *'Special 2: '''Melee *'Cost:' $4,500,000 *'Species:' Space Captain '''Background' Currently the strongest flying character mainly due to his forward firepower and permanent front shield, nicknamed by others as Super Man for his flying skills and Invincibility. Before the war he worked in a space delivery company as captain.